


Don't Save Me

by aliasofwestgate



Series: Original Sin [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Follow the White Rabbit, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Jim, Top Oswald, Versaphobia, both are Switches, doing a little bit of world building don't mind me, s3 episode 6, spoilers for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliasofwestgate/pseuds/aliasofwestgate
Summary: No one questioned why he still had Oswald Cobblepot on speed dial on his cell phone. Nor did they ask why Oswald also had his number.  Their history was enough for them both.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a variation on the usual BDSM AU that shows up in most fandoms. Biphobia is very real in our world, but imagine if the Versatality that is enjoyed by the BDSM community freely in our world was taboo in this Gotham and society in general. A form of Don't Ask Don't Tell would be that you don't tell anyone you're Versatile, that you're a Switch exists, and fables and fairy tales warn against it. Bisexuality, non binary genders, that's all good. but do NOT tell anyone you Switch. 
> 
> I am not in the Nymgobblepot shipper cadre, but i don't hate it, either. It bothers me, but that's that. So it is background, for now since it is canon. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little experiment, and i do plan on writing more. I have a 2nd part planned for the smut, and a bit more stage setting for Oswald and Jim's possible revenge. *grin* I also have a thing for Sub!Jim, just as a warning. 
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, Riley for this as well. :D

Jim made his way through the cool autumn air in the early hours of the morning. His mind was a mess of fears and wants and not enough to clear it. He knew he had one place to go.  He prayed to every deity he knew of that Jervis wouldn’t find this secret out about him.

 He knew Barbara had zero clues to the goings on of him and Oswald.  They both played it fairly straight outside of his mansion.  His attention to Valerie had made him feel better about himself, but not enough to really make him happy or to shut down the panicked voice in his head that was a new addition from Hugo Strange’s session in the bowels of Arkham Asylum.  It wasn’t the usual voice of caution he was used to from his Army days.   He didn’t feel safe anywhere.  Anywhere except the mansion of the recently elected Mayor. 

It was one of those secrets that Valerie would never, ever get out of him.  Oswald had his own ‘affair’ to pursue outside the walls they had built together after Professor Strange was through with both of them.  It was the only way to be safe.  For both of them to get what they needed to even function in the real world anymore, after the shitstorm that broke them both.

He had wanted to tell Lee, that day down south when he found her again.  To truly fall to his knees and confess his want to submit, and hope that they could work something out.  She was an extraordinary Sub on her own, she didn’t need him the way he had needed her right at that moment.  He had seen her new collar and the shared kiss with her new Dom. Someone so much better than he was, and it had broken him the rest of the way down.

He’d returned to Gotham afterwards, his emotions as tattered as his mind was.  He hadn’t been sure then, how he’d ended up in front of Oswald’s lavish new home. 

Oswald’s puzzled expression made him almost smile at the time. But he had one goal, and that meant finding the bedroom to do what he’d been denying himself for his entire life.  He had stripped himself naked once he found it, and kneeled on the bed, sitting upright with his hands clasped behind his back and his head bowed. 

He heard more than saw Oswald stop at the door into the bedroom.  His awkward gait was telling, even in slippers in a huge wooden manse. 

Jim had lost his ability to give a damn what society wanted of him.  Lost it sitting in a chair, drugged up to his eyeballs and questioned by a clever, dastardly Professor.   He was versatile, and it wasn’t a poison. He wasn’t two faced, he wasn’t greedy.  He needed it. Needed the only person he could remotely trust with his emotions in such turmoil. 

He had been so focused on Oswald that first night that he hadn’t realized he was on silk sheets for the first time in years.  He had felt gentle hands push him forward and unclasp his hands.  Just as he saw Oswald scuttle up onto the bed itself a minute later, still fully clothed.  The other man settled his back against the headboard and drew Jim’s head onto his lap and started to stroke Jim’s hair softly.  They didn’t do much of anything that night.  He fell asleep in Oswald’s lap like that. The scents of the mansion and Oswald surrounded him and his mind slowed down for the first time in what felt like years.  He had done nothing but focus on the soft touch on his head.

They’d been exploring their shared and hidden dynamic ever since.  Jim started up bounty hunting a month or two later, after his savings ran out.  Oswald had been running his crime ring from other rooms within the residence.  People suspected Oswald was a Versatile, and Oswald told him as much as they talked sometimes.  No one had suspected Jim to be one as well.  It was just as well; because he needed the cover for his ability to function even has a bounty hunter. 

No one trusted someone who was Versatile. It just wasn’t done.   He’d been taught that Lilith, and The Serpent were both Versatile in his bible studies as a child. No one wanted to be two faced and greedy as Iago in Othello. A character who had openly worshipped the god Janus, before he began his nefarious plots. 

Jim had realized he was a Dom fairly quickly as a preteen.  He had sometimes wondered about it when he had his tutoring period under another Dom while.  The lessons had been explicit. You could submit while being taught, but if you were a Dom you would never do so again after you knew how to please a Sub. 

He had been in the Army and had seen good men and women dishonorably discharged when they had been found to be Versatile.  Always more lies about how they couldn’t be trusted shouted to those departing on the busses as they drove off.

He had served with some incredible Subs and Doms alike, the good Officers pretty well running even between orientations in numbers.  Even then he had wondered what it would be like to truly submit to his best commanding Officers.  Jim had carried that curiosity until he met Oswald Cobblepot and found someone who looked every inch, the perfect Submissive. But Oswald was able to command with ease, once he got high enough into the ranks after they had shared the trauma of the Docks.  It was ironic in how they looked.  If they were ever outed, they could play up their public Orientations without breaking a sweat.  They looked like a TV couple, in nearly every way. It made their little fiction of not being near each other during the chaos of the Indian Hill monsters all the more easy to pretend.

No one questioned why he still had Oswald Cobblepot on speed dial on his cell phone. Nor did they ask why Oswald also had his number.  Their history was enough for them both.

Tonight, he had ached for Oswald’s collar around his neck.  Jervis had gotten into his head, making waiting in the Hospital for Valerie’s surgery to end even more agonizing. Two people he cared for. Two subs he was supposed to protect, and one of them wounded fatally.  They had chased him out of the recovery room before Valerie had even woken up. 

He had his cab drop him off outside his apartment, the cheap loft he’d found not long after his return to Gotham.  No one paid attention to him as he had slipped out his window and back onto the streets, in the back alley behind his building. It was Gotham, after all. He had walked to Oswald’s door tonight without thought once again.  He took his time ghosting around the mansion in their agreed way to meet up.  He’d texted his Dom as a warning, to expect him when he returned home.  The servants didn’t speak any English yet, and were long ago in bed.  He had no witnesses as he slipped into Oswald’s lushly furnished room, and fell onto the bed face down.  The lingering scent on the sheets of Oswald calming him just a little.   Some undetermined time later, he heard the quiet steps from feet with the odd gait that his Dom had acquired not so long ago.  That he had been the cause of.  He turned his head and cracked his eyes open to watch Oswald come in. He felt the bed dip as Oswald settled on top of the bedding, and he rose up and buried his own head into the slim, but so strong shoulder and cried.  Gripping the fine suit that his Dom wore tightly as he could.  He could feel fingers running through his hair again, and he wasn’t sure what Oswald was saying to him, but it was enough.  Surrounded by his Dom’s scent and presence, he cried for some time before he drifted to sleep. 

````````````````

Oswald Cobblepot held onto Jim Gordon, and planned many things that night.  Most important of all was how to get Jim resettled as soon as he was able.  The Toy box in this room’s closet had many ways, and they both knew them well. The next was to find out who had undone all of his work, all of their shared effort to repair each other. Something so hard won by them both, over the last half a year and a change.  Jim would object, but that was why Oswald was the criminal kingpin and Jim was still a do gooder.  Jim was _his_ , and no one broke his sub this badly without repayment in full.  With interest. 

Keeping up his own public “crush” on Nygma was easily done.  That Edward had stood him up tonight was convenient, and he hoped it would continue.  He would play the fool while attending his Mayoral duties around Edward as usual. That would get him the details on what had happened to his Jim, with relative ease.

Oswald held his sub gently, and drifted off to sleep. 

 

 

 _All I wanna do is shout about it!_ __  
All I wanna do is breathe you in!  
All I wanna do is never be without it!  
Don't save me from this original sin! -- Hybrid, Original Sin __  
  



End file.
